These tear drops that bind me
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: X1999 yoai i own nothing but this story its a fanfic. the two dragons agreed not to fight ever again for the sake of love but when evil sisters kanoe and honoto kill fuma in-fron of kaumi forcing the few suviors- kaumi, subaru, arashi, satsuki and nataku in to slavery the prophecy is unfilled the dragons both inside kamui as his mind fails freedom or death will he ever see fuma?
1. Chapter 1

These tear drops that bind me. X fanfic.

Chapter one-

_"come on tell me your final wish ka mu I~" my once friends and forever church whispered into my ears._

_I whimpered I was dying this was the end I only had one thing I wanted to cry to apologise for making him like this, to die while telling him the truth yet I couldn't I was gagging on blood my lungs filling with my own blood was so familiar to me now it didn't hurt anymore if only how many times he had broken my ribs._

_"mmy wishes is!" I managed to half scream half whimper I couldn't take my eyes off him even though I could hear what was happening._

_Yuto and Karen water vs. fire both were dead. Aoki was free that wasn't his really name he allowed Karen to burn his face before he fled for the sake of his family. Kusanagi and nekomi saw eachother on the battle field that was once Tokyo tower and fled arm in arm inuki following them snarling at anyone who would have tried to part them. Kakyo didn't fight but then as coma patient no one expected him to. Subaru was holding nataku not watching yet half yelling begging me to state my wish pleading for me yet already knowing I would die._

_"my wish iss to apologise for hurting you for loving you so much you had to became as you are…. I love you yet I destroyed you….." I coughed out slumping forward in fumas warm blood soaked arms my sword turning to dust within my hands everything was fading I just couldn't stay awake yet I had to bite my tongue hoping that the pain would keep me going._

_"I forgive you, nighter of has won nor either ever fight again for we shared the same wish." Fuma said pulling me into his lap his own sword gone pulling me into a kiss. Subaru let natuku go the boy running over._

_"MAMA PAPA LOOK OUT!" the clone sceatched its eyes full blowing with fear._

_We looked up to see hinoto and her sister kanoe behind us grinning the place was surrounded by what looked similar to a swat team hinotos sister smiled pull the trigger to a machine cut the bullets fire in a single line tearing off fummas head. I screamed no nononononono please no! No!_

Kamui snapped awake barely stoping his screams. Thinking how stupid it was to be having that dream almost a full year later. Everything had been a scam, the few survivors had been rounded up and put into an asylum doctors testing them each over and over the drugs been forced down their throats or rammed in via needles, all to see if we could cure _princess_ hinoto. He growled the name even in his thoughts.

He laid their refusing to remove the blankets his legs where a mess of bruising and lash marks from the whips and other weapons used on him after several escape attempts mere try's to move away from doctors rather than consume the drugs for 'dulling the memories.' And even funnier 'anti-depression' they only thing making him depressed was their fucking captivate. The remain dragons where all earth now all of us insane and wishing for death for the world and us in it after all how can anyone live without their love. It was funny the few days that we would be shoved into the same room, it was becoming nice to speak to everyone. There was only the five of us all in the same wing ability to hear each other's crying and screams asides Subaru… I hadn't hear his voice for a month I wonder if he's dead I hope he is. not because I want him in pain oh no living that was pain death was freedom death would mean seeing our loves again forever.

I would wish the same for arashi but that was far too cruel after all a mother shouldn't leave her child alone she gave birth not five maybe four months ago I thought making a note to ask satsuki and beast when I had the chance. Sorashi Arisugawa names by join her own name to the name of her lover dead because of me… I sent sorata to that bitch masquerading as a princess/ dream seer and he died due to it, arashi claimed she didn't blame me instead the black haired young mother blamed herself as sorata was to die for the woman he loved he died for her. Satsuki slapped us both and said that where both at fault so go feed that child before she got bored and killed it.

Then our final partner nataku… I knew thanks to the beast that he liked to called fuma father or daddy as my love looked like the faint memory the sexless clone had of his beloved father, yet when the child had decided that as I was fumas thus I was natakus mother or mama was beyond me. He had fought trying to save fuma and me when they killed him before our eyes then put it in that we all died when the final earthquake hit.

My ears perked up again a talent I picked up from nekomi, a talent I used on the guards in the corridor areas.

"one whole damn year and those idiots down stairs can't find those freaks?! God damnit. The princess will shot them."

"calm down mate take it out on the dolls just keep away from those boys faces the princesses both said not to damage their especially her favourite ya know the one with purple eyes"

So that's why my injury's where always below the belt huh…. Wait their looking for everyone else how lucky everyone's free and alive asides us. Another thing to add to beasts list new goals for the year 1. Kill everything and ourselves. 2. Kick the asses of our dead love ones.

And to believe I once feared dying a virgin I should have fear rape at the hands of anyone other than fuma more he had only ever kissed me and now dead he left me to be raped by my captors tied to Subaru for months at a time before being thrown back into our white empty cells bearing a small futon white long with everything else I might add and a door locked from the outside the room was just big enough for the futon the walls a solid steal reinforced concrete roughly 90 cms thick yet still echo enough to let us hear screams from the other room or crying or half-awake singing.

Arashi had stared to sing for the baby a month away from giving birth satsuki joined in along with nataku it made a good stress reliever at times forgetting everything but the songs Subaru and I occasionally join in that is if Subaru is still alive which I really really hope he isn't. I moaned feeling a headache oh yay the once every three or so month visit by kakyo.

**"hello young kamui."**

**"hey. So is Subaru dead?" yes I was defiantly no longer a dragon of heaven I was the original me agaroant blinded in pain hateful everything that fuma had become.**

**"no he's over by the sakura, they broke one of his vocal cords due to all that screaming."**

**"damn here I was hoping he was dead and free." I said scaring the crap out of the blond.**

**"kamui do you feel alright?"**

**"sorry… I'm just utterly sick of this bull shit as much as kotori and fuma would strangle me for saying it I wish this world hear was the real one someday the pain and bull shit out sides starting to break me I bet I will either be dead or fully insane by the end of the week if the keep giving me their so-called medication. Hell I think everyone is in agreement that this world and us can perish satsuki and arashi agree with me, don't kick me out of here I not say anymore on the subject I'm merely going to curl up somewhere sunny and how to hell its warm. it's rather hard to sleep these days and Subaru can tell you hell katoris ghost would tell you that without coffee sleep or having to do math generally would make me a little off to talk to. I'm caffeine and sleep deprived and to keep what's left of my sanity I've been asking the Beast to give me high school lessons and to understand how to speak to it I have to do math." I tried not to fully haul off on the comatose man after all it wasn't his fault and there wasn't anything he could do his brief excursions were one of the things that kept me and everyone else half sane.**

**"Mama?" nataku said hugging me ears in its glassy eyes.**

**"shh him sorry for yelling its ok come on lets go find the others then mama needs so sleep ok nataku?" I said whipping away its tars petting the lengthening hair. No haircuts I now well and truly looked like a girl my hair running along the back of my hips asides then the beast gets bored and starts plating it for me.**

**It wasn't long till we found the others satsuki was talking to beast inside a robot dog which ran over to me causing her to give me a tiny glare of jeously. Arashi looked up smiled before plonking her child in my arms before it could cry, Natsuki sat next to me curled up like a cat while I changed the baby's diapers talking to it softly to give arashi a break.**

**"kamui how are you?"**

**"I think I've gone from level fuma into Subaru." I had become a game using everyone's natural states of emotions to categorised our feeling from before imprisonment level Subaru was borderline suicide.**

**Subaru glared at me before signing "not funny kamui… seriously how are you." It was something beast had taught us threw satsuki for when we couldn't take after days of screaming.**

**"wishing to die. It hurts so much hell I think I'm going insane every three minutes I start flashing back to before captivity , It's been what a year and a half I should be used to not hearing or seeing them right?" I asked sadly looking at the others.**

**"I'm the same every minute I just think of him. It hurts and then I start babbling to our child as if he was there in the room with us." Arashi said hugging me.**

**"I agree… I too believed time would heal but…. We haven't healed if anything it's just gotten worse and worse then I look at my hands and are remind of Seishirō. It doesn't help that I am hearing voices."**

**"yeah your tree yelled at me a few days ago. Either where insane or dead since when do trees talk to anyone but kusanagi ? worse it reminds me of you satsuki 'kill kill kill kill kill delete feed me!'" I half laughed getting a light punch in the arm from the girl.**

**"send it over to me I'll give it some knew words and a reason to fear copying me." The girl grinned her eyes blank causing Subaru and I to hiver in fear.**

**"arashi you ok? If sorashi is getting too much to handle I can babysit, I just heard why they don't kill me or hit to hard today."**

**"hm?" kakyo spoke up suddenly.**

**"apparently hinoto 'likes' me which means they can't killed me in fact I'm apparently a guest." I snorted before laughing evilly.**

**"beast found out their goals that whores trying to use our eggs into her body so you can give her a child after you fall for her." Satuski growled causing me to laugh harder.**

**"love that slut who killed my beloved! As if I don't care how insane I am even broken I won't forget fuma and the second I get I'm going to kill myself."**

**"I'll join you wait another month we can use our hair as noses old fashion hanging." Subura joined in seriously.**

**"deal." Both girls said.**

**"wait arashi what about sorashi?"**

**"kakyo can you please save him? Give him to nekomi she's old enough and I trust her."**

**"if you die I will. But really you're going to hang yourselves how are you going to do that without them knowing?"**

**"no cameras the beast can help can't you?" Subaru said talking baby talk to the puppy looking supercomputer. "that is if we don't break out first."**

**"what make you say that?" arashi asked.**

**"the guard mentioned that those sluts said to take beast if they can't find the other in a month. I've already spoken to beast it will bust us out then self-destruct with me." Satsuki grinned evilly causing kakyo to studded.**

**"so what do we do if we get out?"**

**"I'm going to give sorashi to his grandfather I'm a tainted shrine maiden ill right to grandmother then warn her."**

**"I'll feed that tree the blood of whoever try's to take me back then I'll morn Seishirō properly get drunk then go on another killing spree."**

**"I plan to die with beast. What about you kaumi?" **

**"I'll take nataku with me to visit kotori and fumas graves then for fill kakyos wish before join Subaru on his killing spree if you don't mind su?"**

**"I think they'll prefer knowing where nearby yet there just so we can kill whoever try's to fuck the other. Just make sure that trees okay with your plan kay I'll really go insane if it ate you or nataku." Subaru grinned**

**"send me a photo of their headless corpses before you feed the tree ok so I can curse them." Arashi agreed giggling and cooing to the baby in kamuis arms.**

**"miss arashi is he old enough to be away from you?"**

**"yes he can eat solids now kakyo in fact sorashi can talk too" the samurai said grinning proudly**

**"really?" kamui giggled.**

**"yeps, he can call each of us though he's picked up your swear words for those two betrayers. Oh and he can call for his daddy and I caught him the other day creating mini seals with a tiny sword."**

**"what shape?" Subaru asked grinning proud of the toddler.**

**"a heart or rather a broken heart only small so far but that will change as he grows up."**

**"small question for you all if they were alive what would they say after hearing your plans?" kakyo asked slightly worried about how they could so easily speak of such things**

**"fuma would help by breaking my ribs again. Then feel guilt and kill himself."**

**"sorata would whine and say it's his fault before I kill both of us."**

**"sei would yell then fuck me before letting me kill us both."**

**"beast wouldn't care."**

**I then flinched feeling in something enter my body. "OH COME ON FUCK SOMEONE WHILE THERE OUT! YOU BASTREDS! Sorry. Sorry it's just the 24****th**** time I think."**

**"48****th****."satsuki stated reading the words in beasts robodog eyes.**

**"ow. Damn I think their doing it to both of us again… bet it's that daisuke?"**

**"nah he died he called hinoto ugly and said he was going to get us out before we went nuts remembered that was what half a year ago or so." Kaumi replied to Subaru's bet.**

**"do you want to stay here?"**

**"if we don't wake they'll use that slut to find you release the dream seeya." Satsuki said waking nataku up as we each started to return to our cell after I handed sorashi back to arashi.**

"so sleeping beauty wakes~ are you two going to be good today?~" hinoto purred at Subaru and I as we were chained together our asses ripping under the guards strengths two men at the same time damn it hurt.

"you cause us to lose the man we loved more than life you torture not only us but our brother in sprit, you torture the innocent, and poison everything you touch I will die before loving you!" Subaru and I screamed at the sisters causing them to fail open our chests with their talons.

Causing us to laugh they had a long way to go in torture our lovers would strangle us if we even pretend their hits hurt. We had limbs shatter eyes torn out weight dropped on to hear it hurts from heights far taller than our lovers building dropped thrown crushed on top of us been strung around like a marinate by barbed wire watched as sisters died in front of us halt our hearts being smushed in their hands kisses that deprived us f air so badly we fainted thrown meters into sharp point object cried seas of tears admits oceans of blood. A few scathes and half a century's worth of rape is nothing guns held to our heads try having a sword run through you several down times so fast that blood doesn't even have a chance to pool or spill from the wounds.

The only reason those even hurt after there first time was who was making those wounds the ones we loved. However then it didn't hurt because they would look so happy and peaceful when they hurt us that we didn't want it to stop we wanted those adorable faces to last long and knowing that both of them love cat and mouse we squirmed fought and let them play to the full extent of their certainty and power.

Loving their husky tones whispering cruel things to us yet the words didn't matter it was the tone like a fronted animal the words are mean less it's the tone of voice it's said with the husky warm lust filled loving tones that sent us into shivering messes at our 'captors' feet and we were never really caught heck we could leave at any time all we had to do was stop fighting and go limb and they would kiss us gently clean us up parts ally reclothe us and leave still grinning promising to be back to play soon before their marks faded from our bodies.

The sluts had so much to learn and they were well versed in the art of both torture and submission the complete Sm of their relationships before this hell hole ment that nothing could really hurt it was the fact of being alone that they would never here those voices purring to them the semi smirks the cold eyes alight with love and dominance. The fact that they were trapped enslaved by whores who betrayed everyone who cause the deaths of their 'masters' that caused them really pain even more when the two women would mention their names tainting them with their lips that cause them real pain.

Just like now.

"did you two ever think seishiro or your fuma could want you as if they knew your where ours after all they gave you to us in their death~" hinotos sister spoke her voice dripping.

"how dare you still their names with your lips hag." Subura spoke before I could before another set of cocks where shoved into us down our throats.

I could see exactly what subara was think that these men would be the first t died on our killing spree if we escaped yet death came first. The girl left us not three hour later bleeding and covered in cum yet together chained to the wall near my futon. Ignoring my wounds I started to clean up Subaru.

"you don't need to."

"when we die seishiro will kill me for not protecting you." I stated with a small smirk.

"then I'd better clean you up or fuma will kill me." Subaru shot back both of us trying to lick away the mess before the room was flooded in water and then sleeping gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**Kakyo felt when they dropped off no longer daring himself to check the dreams of the sleepers knowing how soiled and blood stain their images where replaying countless current torture with the deaths of their beloved putting the blame on themselves. He raced through detentions search for the two he had come to work with his believe hokoto Subaru's sister and little kotori.**

**"how are they how kaumi and suchan?" hokoto asked gently kissing him as the blond entered.**

**"I'm sorry I don't think they can take much more their plan to hang themselves with their own hair. If the break out there swore to create a sea of blood from those who have hurt them and the others arashis lost her mind and has made me swear to give her child to nekomi when she dies and satsuki herself is planning to die unable to keep what fragile sense of sanity she had to begging with I can't bear to even watch over their dreams as of late please tell me you've had better luck." He was talking of kotoris plan.**

Kotori had foreseen everything including the sisters betraying them and had come up with a plan if the souls of everyone lingered then hokoto could heal their bodies. That had all been done however they had yet to wake, kakyo had become even more desperate as the weeks had rolled by ever since kamui had started talking to that demon of a sakura tree. That was the first time a dream had terrified him the tree amplifying Subaru and kamuis desires to die and seek revenge if they lived then nothing else would if the tree had its way.

**"yes. They started to wake earlier sorata was the first to actually wake where just waiting on Nissan but he was always a deep sleeper.'**

**"have you told them anything what's going on?"**

**"no sorata said they could wait till fuma woke however I've been making sure they didn't kill each other while we wait." Hokoto smiled trying to calm her lover down a few notches.**

**Then there was a charsh.**

It was cold. I hate the cold. Fuma thought to himself forcing himself to wake only to punch the grinning face of a dragon of heaven sorata yeah that the brats name.

"OW. Damnit same side truce for fuck sake war over." The monk swore pressing part of his shirt against his bloody nose.

"sorry. What happened?"

"NISSAN!" a honey voice rang before a blur hit me.

Wait ok I had to be nuts the girl I killed, my sister in fact was happy to cling to me mental. I shoved her off.

"kamui relax. You're not insane I did the same. That's Subaru's sister." Seishiro spoke point and the girl who caught kotori who was glaring at me.

"well to make it short we insured you survived. When you all died you called out lingered ghostlike yet sleeping it's been one year and 6th months since we healed your body's and re-pushed your souls into you trying to keep you all alive for the sake of your last thoughts, and to save them." Hokoto spoke grinning fan girlishly.

"they were betrayed. Hinoto and her sister imprisoned kamui, Subaru, arashi, sorashi and satsuki. Sorata sorashi is your son born in captivity yet still with his mother he looks exactly like you with his mother's hair."

"WHAT!" a collective shout rang.

"I've been keeping tabs on them letting into the dreamscape once every three months I would more often but their begging getting worse they can't live in the dreams or they end up like me yet they have been saying they want my fate. They have made a deal to hang themselves with their long uncut hair by the end of the month if the escape before then nataku, subara and kamui have made a bargain with the sakuramori tree to kill all who have every hurt them, you or have harmed another they plan to drown the world in blood." Kakyo continued quickly his tried eyes sad.

"there dreams are showing that even more this is kamuis for earlier." Kotori said mournfully her white fluffy wings drooping showing the dream from earlier

**_ "come on tell me your final wish ka mu I~" my once friends and forever church whispered into my ears._**

**_I whimpered I was dying this was the end I only had one thing I wanted to cry to apologise for making him like this, to die while telling him the truth yet I couldn't I was gagging on blood my lungs filling with my own blood was so familiar to me now it didn't hurt anymore if only how many times he had broken my ribs. _**

**_"mmy wishes is!" I managed to half scream half whimper I couldn't take my eyes off him even though I could hear what was happening._**

**_Yuto and Karen water vs fire both were dead. Aoki was free that wasn't his really name he allowed Karen to burn his face before he fled for the sake of his family. Kusanagi and nekomi saw each other on the battle field that was once Tokyo tower and fled arm in arm inuki following them snarling at anyone who would have tried to part them. Kakyo didn't fight but then as coma patient no one expected him to. Subaru was holding nataku not watching yet half yelling begging me to state my wish pleading for me yet already knowing I would die._**

**_"my wish iss to apologise for hurting you for loving you so much you had to became as you are…. I love you yet I destroyed you….." I coughed out slumping forward in fumas warm blood soaked arms my sword turning to dust within my hands everything was fading I just couldn't stay awake yet I had to bite my tongue hoping that the pain would keep me going._**

**_"I forgive you, nighter of has won nor either ever fight again for we shared the same wish." Fuma said pulling me into his lap his own sword gone pulling me into a kiss. Subaru let natuku go the boy running over._**

**_"MAMA PAPA LOOK OUT!" the clone sceatched its eyes full blowing with fear._**

We looked up to see hinoto and her sister kanoe behind us grinning the place was surrounded by what looked similar to a swat team hinotos sister smiled pull the trigger to a machine cut the bullets fire in a single line tearing off fummas head. I screamed no nononononono please no! No!

Sorata flinched backwards wincing glad he didn't have to watch that looking over a the other kamui the earths kamui fuma.

"that is how everything happened hinoto is trying to use arashi and satsukis body's to be able to give birth they have had countless guard rape Subaru and kaumi planning to break them then give birth to their children broken to the point the two will willingly bed them. All four have been protecting sorashi and nataku while plotting death and using every curse word under the stars." Hotoko spoke looking each boy in the eyes. Fuma, sershiro, sorashi.

"what happened to everyone else?"

"those who didn't fight, who ran are alive in hiding hinotos been looking she plans to have them all to kill as a final break currently she can't find them kaumis suicide depends on wherever or not the princesses try using the beast, the computer has taken a liking to him and has organised a escape plot it will break everyone out before self-destructing with satsuki. If they escape arashi plans to go to your grandfather sorata with your child so she can curse the souls of every person that is fed to the tree by the others. Otherwise I am to take sorashi to nekomi while they all die….." the male comatose guardian angel spoke his eye pledging with the others.

"why would they….' Fuma stuttered.

"they each watched you die then suffered being I science experiment drugs brain scans rape torture lack of sunlight and food they aren't even aloud to sleep and that's been going on for one year six months and three weeks one day exactly can you blame them for surviving this long satsukis been the only one keeping the others from dying earlier natakus only alive because kamui aka mama is alive arashi living for your sons sake sorata, Subaru existing to keep kamui strong enough know that if he died fuma would kick his ass vice versa for kaumi living for everyone's knowing seishiro chan would torture him for letting my little brother die crying or in pain." Hokoto spoke slapping the twin star.

"please Nissan save him. There no longer dragons of heaven but of earth, kaumis soo broken he knows he lost his mind at the new year hell he's been replying on Beast to keep in awake and able to live." Kotori lacked on to his arm again crying his eyes out.

"uum why don't you hate me?"

"cause you had no control over fate I was to die to save the world as you were to become the opposite of kamui your still opposites the darkness that was controlling you now is in him. I'm a true dream seer like kakyo san I met him before death in fact I told him everything that was to come to be but I could only see things regarding the seals I had no clue about the betrayal so when I met with hokoto who had suspense we made this plan with kakyo the super-happy-ending-love-love-operation. Who like me knew of our deaths and had forgiven them beforehand it was you or kamui kill me or I would have kill kaumi before he made his choice, that was fate I chose to fight long enough for him to choose I want surprised when he chose us he wanted both of us to be happy and live niisan he truly ment the apology he gave you. Just as hokoto knew that she had to die her living would have blocked the right wings for each dragon niisan and sei had to be near same as Subaru and kamui chan or yours souls would have broken kamui would have let you kill him and would have never woke from the coma you put him in after you killed me, and you would have killed innocence without reading their wish first. Yet destiny planed for you al to fall in love ones destiny can change ones fate will always remain. They are sillier yet not like the stars that mustn't be forgot." Kotori chirped happily sitting in his lap.

"YOU LET ME KILL YOU ARE YOU NUTSS!" sei and fuma scratched at the girls going off not mini rants while sorata laughed about how childish they looked know then it dawned.

"they're still reflecting the other if there so childlike and pure that means….."

Kakyo nodded. "their twins stars are twisted cruel hardened mature. They are now darks and dragons of earth where these two have become dragons of heaven the battle hasn't been won as nighter side has claimed victory on the others body. No dragon has mated thus the 1999 world end has become the 2000 planetary alignment, a cult has formed in the idea that killing the children of dragon r killing their parents will end this prediction but it has to be as one."

Fuma snapped around. "I'll kill them first. Kamuis mine!"

"Subaru's mine end of story I'll destroy that tree and anyone who says otherwise even kaumi."

"kaumi already said he's fumas and Subaru knows he's yours seishiro. They don't even hug each other unless it's to clean taint off each other. When the rapes occur their left in blood and cum no shows so they lick what the can off another then wait for the room to be flooded in water then sleeping gas is sent into the room before their taken to be tested on. Their trying to erase you from them they refuse to break for your sake for your memory's."

Both boys glared at each other than at the girl and kakyo.

"they don't react that why they trust each other they get raped together in the same room, they treat each other as brothers I mean you would have sex with me Nissan." Kotori said gently.

"hell no."

"so they won't do each other they don't even try unless it's to clean its probably from the dna changes that have been done to them…. Cat genes forced into brains and body there one fourth cat a few more tests like that and they'll have ears and a tail. They already have fangs and claws and they had so little sleep their eyes are practical red not a good look, for my little brother or kaumi a gold would suit the colour scheme but their normal blue and purple is the best."

"hokoto you do realise that more being put into them currently only kamui and Subaru."

"why them?" sorata asked softly.

"it supposed to make them docile, but they fight it heck there thoughts are off they started to call you two sillies master of all things." Hokoto laughed.

The two of them looked each other pale face and full of fear and sorrow. Growling in rage for their loves, mentally killing the women over and over in their heads sorata as well had begun to snarl.

"what have they done to my arashi."

"thy leave her alone most they only slapped her once when she swore at them for waking sorashi. After wards kamui spent an hour trying to escape and refused to take the medication they try to make him have. They broke his knees then agreed not to harm his friends as long has he stayed put and never tried that again, he's allowed to walk around if escorted but his legs are ruined." Kakyo spoke trying not to cry.

"there dead." The three boys stated. "move aside we are going to them now."

Kotori shoke her head then looked down. "sorry you have to remain here you only just woke up it's like being in a coma you need to slowly rehabilitate your bodies you must remain here for a month if not longer you all died.. seishiro was turned into petals, sorata we found your heart frozen in a jar… Nissan your head was cut off by a machine gun it wasn't a clean wound all the scars are their currently when the scars heal and vanish then you can leave their already faded from your time asleep but still visible. And no poking into their dreams it would only hurt the more same as none of us can tell technically your still limbo-ed nighter dead nor alive the dead are unable to be near the living it's like seeing Santa most end up in a bar or being reborn in a parrel universe. When your fully healed then you're alive and can see them but in exchange you can never see hokoto and I till you die again."

"DANIT" sorata swore punch a wall causing everyone to jump.

"then start trying to rehabilitee us we need to go back to them before they die!" seishiro growled pulling sorata under his arm as friends would.

Kaumi snapped awake again then hid a growl.

"did I wake you?" Subaru asked he had gotten up to dress as his self-entitled brother sat up tense fangs bared.

"no no sorry su …. Nightmare… which may have been real by the looks please tell me we don't have tails?"

"we do they must have had us in there again while we slept. At least the others wont comment to much satsuki would know thanks to beast and if"

"beast knows everyone will. IS THERE NO PRICACY IN THE WORLD!" kaumi joke throwing his arms into the sky.

"not with satsuki with the beast… you look funny like that almost enough to try living."

"not funny and don't ever call me cute that's fumas job I have a feeling will die with these the can laugh at us in hell."

"so you think we're going to hell not heaven with the girls?"

"nighter of our chosen sisters hated or wished death on anyone our hands are even less clean then our beloveds hell my dreams are tainted with blood and my own sins."

"same. What do you think they do when they see us their I highly doubt they just walk over and try to talk."

"if they were that simple they would be girls. No they'll stalk us for a few weeks till were alone trow us into something to hear our screams just to prove its us then strip and that's all she wrote. When we next wake they'll continue and finally a month later they'll start talking till then well be gagged or screaming and they refuse to listen to us. When they finally do they'll growl at us while glaring because where saying things that dampen their sex drive and the long we are together the more chance of interruption."

"how do you know that well?"

"since their death I've noticed I was getting a charsh course on dark kamui in all ways to the point I'm terrified of myself. I've watched myself kill you and sorashi so often I no longer try's myself that was when I realised I was an earth dragon and that I was practically insane, I'm sorry su."

"no need remember I'm the new sakuramori.' Subaru's empty smile gleamed a he's raised both hands showing off the twin stars. "if I let you get to close id have to kill you after all we can only love the ones who kill us or are our first kill."

"so we agree. Makes me wish they only like us for our body's, cause otherwise the might not care anymore."

"so then what's your Wish?"

"death. I'm not sure who's is more important mine or the sluts. What about you?"

"blood. Though like you I'm not sure who's, I want to understand sei more thus I need to taint myself eye worse than he was I want the scent of blood to be etched into my scent for all eternity."

"I know the others wishes. Arashi wants to see sorata one last time, nataku wants to have his papa and mama and satsuki want vengeance to be beast."

"what?"

"beast noticed they put chips into her brain she's willing to let her body become the beast thus killing herself mentally she wants the beast to live and kill to have vengeance."

"wasn't there a movie line that suits all of our wishes?"

"yep from le chevliar de 'on '"Have mercy upon me, O' Lord, I am consumed with grief and my bones are vexed. Deliver my soul. Put them in fear, O' Lord, that the nations may know themselves to be but men. In the beginning was the word. Deliver my soul. The Lord brings my soul out of trouble. He cuts off mine enemies and destroys all those whom afflict my soul. In the name of that truth and loyalty, I shall take my vengeance!" -Lia de Beaumont' I believe your right it suits us all currently."

"yep"

Subaru half flinched. "it seems both the tree and beast agreed with us I hope that docent happen again anytime soon."

"must we always agree? As much as I don't mind your company its annoying."

"it's best to agree then war over petty dis-arguments."

"finally something we don't agree on. May I be alone I have a small phobia these days one that can only been seen while changing."

The elder teen kissed kamui on the check as he left "see you next time your anaemic."

"let's not and say we did." The childish reply came as the door slammed shut.

"are my pets fighting again? Dear kamui~" the door reopened.

"princess" I hissed glaring fangs bared.

"dinner time pet." She held up the tablets in one hand a remote in the other the reason for my phobia.

Growling I followed her out of my room into the lab laying somewhat obediently on the table shutting my eyes as I was strapped down then the drugs entered as that bitch turned on the switch causing me to yowl rammed with me a vibe circular that when vibrated it forced drugs into me.

"obey."

'yyess' its cold. I can't think let me sleep let me die I'll do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Kankyo was running again bleeding from his shoulder but no longer feeling it. Please let them be ready or everything is over…

**"kamuis gone." He panted throwing himself into the room before fuma lifted him off the ground snarling.**

**"what do you mean by gone."**

**"like when you were /kamui/… his mind was too weak to survive a test it worked but he as himself didn't survive he's a living doll. Nekomimi same as Subaru. Su san is fine he's older so he survived but kamuis too young to fragile… those traitors are using him as a slave he can't do anything but obey my arm.. was at his hands yet he cried …." He man gasped between ain and the strangling.**

**"he just gave up…"**

Satsuki growled looking at her beloved Beast watching the final stand of their smaller leader, he wasn't dead however being dead would be better at least with what they were planning to do to him. The beast never told I'm or Subaru of the true plans for them nor kakyo for their own sakes…. The plan was a four part thing that was to span only the year. Frist was to break everyone. Then to change their dna to train weapons of mass destruction and sexslaves. Third was to get rich by selling their creations by any means even selling them as sex slaves the reason they needed breaking. Fourth was to have them kill the few dragon survivors.

Thous evil twisted whores planned to use Subaru and kamui make them immortal and slaves. Beast had noticed computer chips not n her head nor arashi and the smallest dragon but only in kamu and Subaru, their dna was no longer human and their minds and personalities where wrapped beyond everything years of fighting of hurting and being hurt by the ones they loved then to watch them die in pain in their arms. She had once asked dog girl 'why killing humans is more wrong than the killing of the natural world' after all humans besides dragons where evil monsters who deserve painful deaths… but she along with the dog and one of her teammates already knew because someone would morn a human that's what was causing the insanity of kaumi and Subaru the loss of their soul mate. She would do the same if not worse without beast.

And now kamuis broken his willpower gone and his soul not far behind that the drugs and years of testing surgery and enslavement in so many ways the nightmares she had overheard had worn away at his strength his slow freefalling decay of his heart as is his soul rewrote itself in the change neutral half earth then to full heaven and now at the end a full earth the boy was lost confused in pain a pin cushion for dreams and pain from all sides people depending on him to save the world. People trying to stop him, his beloved going insane and killing those he held drear raping and beating him till finally they both apologized admitting defeat admitting that both sides where wrong giving into to love and freedom… only to watch the love be murder to be shacked in a basement for a week as drugs were forced down his pale neck. Then raped far worse than what his lover had done, beating watchin hear each other tears and screams for months as more pain pills and rape happened and yet it was their leader to fall first.

But that wasn't much of a surprise not after beast did a background check. Kidnapped at the age of three by his father who was shot for trying to rape the small child then moved here till the death of his best friend's mother. They travelled around japan at random then his mother burnt to death tragically the death of the frit kekkai, he then returned to watch as his friend's father died then his long lost aunt followed by a girl who was practically a little sister at the hands of her real brother the best friend the crush the fuma dark kamui. He fell into a coma woke by Subaru. They two shared similar pasts and furthers they never fought as their limbs where torn and they were raped and nearly killed, and then the older love died. The rest was as everyone knew over and over it was taunted names distorted with time.

She had hated scientist before the beast saved her killing them yet it led miss snake in the grass (kanoe) to her forcing her into a mini faked war of destiny and fate crap. She wanted to exactly the same as she had as time kill everyone who dared bind her. Save her friends the few who beast approved of enjoyed, friends that the beast cared on a level lower than the love to her. Even if it meant she and the beast had to die she would accept it she need to know they were safe that sorashi had a future that he deserved a destiny where Subaru and kamui could re-find love or at least learn to love each other AND value their lives.

She heard the beast groan as it careful moved to inform the others first telling the tree so it could tell Subaru then he could break it to arashi after all night the beast of her were very skilled in human relationships and she would be blunt and precise when telling things in this case she would do more damage to the fragile young mother, who was barely holding on herself. Kaumi had warned her and beast that if something happened then he wanted her and beast to watch over everyone till they were free but to not fret over him. It was one of the reasons he asked the beast to check in on them daily to insure everyone got proper schooling including college and university degrees. For freedom and life, love, Why did it have to be so hard, why must everything seem against those key factors?!

That's when the door creaked open.

"kanoe."

"Girl. Meet our new favourite~ or rather the old come new. He's in your care till its functional till then don't form any attachments. Chi no Ryū come here."

Satsuki barely heal a gasp when she saw kaumi. His nails no talons dripped like liquid to knees as his arms where help blankly, his new found tail as midnight as his hair dropped to the ground almost mournfully. Ears in a similar submission yet sorrowful position, his once shimmering violet/mauve eyes now gold on crimson. When he opened his mouth a set over small nearly childish feline like fangs. He was topless a small tattoo on his back a dual set of wings forming an X devil and angel leather/feathers the tips of both dripping red it wasn't a tattoo. Oh gods it was a brand a scar that had a brand burn the wings where old carved into the young teen probably by fuma then the brand the metaled iron burnt into the natural pale skin forming the leathery wing set.

The Beast hissed its wires begging satsuki for the permission to kill. She quickly scolded it holding it back within seconds before kanoe could even notices. The evil woman's eyes still locked on her sisters toy.

"obey me and listen _Chi no Ryū obey her within reason. If she orders you to fight or run or mentions those things kill her and the robots she tends to. Otherwise you will do Exactly what she tells you until your master or I come to pick you up_." Kanoe stated smirking as the newly named earth dragon nodded completely ending before turning breezing out of the room slamming the thick wall shut.

"kamui?"

The teen stared blankly not answering.

The beast whirled popping up with a scene using words hoping to get a reactions from one of the few who it would speak to. 'Ex dragon of heaven… Kamui… Dragon of Earth /kamui/….' Along with a check box under each with the words repeated in several languages again check boxed.

The boy slowly raised one arm the talons retreating into the skin forcing more normal nails to be show he moved fluidly yet it was off like he was sleeping, the tiny sleek figures lightly taped the Japanese translation for dragon of earth then gently taped several spare letter 'M.y…N.a.m.e…'

If she knew how both the beast and satsuki would have sweatdroped, facepalmed and sighed at the short teens reply.

A loud knock hit the door before kamui flinched and paled further before freezing when Subaru entered.

'Don't say anything Subaru. He gave in thus is brainwashed 'they' have ordered him to kill any of us if we mention anything we normal speak of with him he's being hollowed.' The beast streamed the words so fast the blurred knowing from previse testing that only satsuki and Subaru could read that fast the young head of omiojis nodded then looked sadly at his friend know feeling as kaumi did this was like seeing fuma for him. A stranger that is a friend the aura off the scent nearly wrong the movements and everything about him screamed fake and save me yet was too far gone to be seen let alone saved.

The golden eyes blinked swaying slightly yet unmoving.

"are you tired?" subura asked his own eyes narrowed trying to solve the puzzling fake persona.

On receiving a curt nod Subaru's eyes narrowed further nearly squinting "why don't you go to sleep then?"

"I have yet to be ordered to for how long and where." A soft broken the melodic tone rand from there brainwashed friend.

" there's a spare futon in the side left wall you may set it up to sleep on 11 hours of sleep for tonight. Now now rest." Satsuki stated realizing why they left the near catatonic boy with her he need exact blunt details or he would wind up deep go to sleep don't move take a bath all potenshonally dangerous. Sleep with stating ours would have him sleep eternally, don't move his lungs would stop working he wouldn't breath blink merely wait for death and a bath he would most like hop in fully clothed wash pull the plug and sit there shivering till he got sick. In a case this bad the would have to order him to eat, drink go to the bathroom with time slots and full listed details… as the cold heartless android like girl who lived only for her supercomputer the girl loved by technology she would state that info nearly instinctive as she was raised how beast kept her alive as a child now her dear friend required exactly that. History merging and repeating at first the boy mirrored Subaru and no one else yet now he was her and all the girl could think was no please not gain and not to him before add to the list of simulation programs for killing their captors ones she had no worries sharing with Subaru.

While its master/girlfriend/best mate was caught in her shook the beast coming to the same conclusions relayed everything to the clueless teen along with orders to tell the others. Before the boy was sent to bed as well in his own room the beast wanted to check up on kamui run some scans locate how much of the teen had been erased/tampered or corrupted so it could program a way to save the teen the only male creature who had cared nearly as much as its satsuki.

"sei can you cover for me? We can do it in shifts two minutes peeking into their dreams via a reflection it's a trick I learnt to listen in on kamui. I just need something shiny."

**"fuma kun catch. Monk mirror it's supposed to be forwarding out evil but it never worked against dragons." Sorata spoke eager to see his beloved arashi even if it was merely showing fragments of a dream.**

**The evil man grinned the started letting sorata view arashi first as he lent the mirror**

Arashis dream-

_The golem I was in cracked I was screaming he box I called home my child covering in blood holding his father's head growing to kill me it hurts I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt either of you forgive me sora I'm sorry blood so much blood my two byes father and son dead by my sword….. kamui oh god no what have those whore done to you! No please don't kill Subaru fight it don't kill please wake up no I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry forgive me everyone I'll save you by killing you. So many shades of red kamui hasn't been eating even his blood pale, Subaru's bloods so thick it's not all his own are you a vampire is that why you don't sleep we don't hear your night mares are you drink the blood for all you kill? Why did ? NOOOO SATSUKI HELP ME please oh gods save me I can't I can't goodbye…_

The image went black as the girl cut off her own head the three watchers paled and sad at the display sympathetic and scared if she was the sane normal no one hurts one what did it mean for everyone else's? Seishiro moved first forcing it to show Subaru's only to see images nearly as traumatising as the girl.

Subaru's nightmare-

I killed my sister after all as the new senbonzakura sakura mori we are all one in a way, but then I killed the only person I ever loved too. Damn soratas child cry's a lot wait it's not crying thank mercy the stupid tree ate him last week silly me just like it helped me kill off that geek what kamui hangs with every so often pink or is it red nah its blood on snow hm when did it start snowing? Oh yeah when I raped and killed kamui cause I started thinking of him as family how foolish oh well one less world crises after all the dead can't kill or seisama would be back. Did I just sob or meow? Funny killer cats those whores must be oh so pleased oh speak of the devil. Mmmm my claws feel sooo good debowling her almost a pity he bloods tainted and fowl this is for turning kachan into a freaky sex doll though it was entertain for an hour he didn't scream as much as you are hinoto~ this is for everyone you've betrayed hurt destroyed caused the death of killed for creating up this stupid war.

Sei was paled running out to vomit and cry not sure which took priority in this case. Oh man that tree was dead so dead splinters fire word a marrietnet , for helping his Subaru into believing the dreamt up bullcrap as fuma slowly focused it on kaumis. Only to see darkness blockecked. Growling the teen tried over again, failing several times.

**"fuma how did you get the images?" sorata asked as the only boy there who wasn't into the loop.**

**"a mark on them a scar for example or a tattoo. I once craved some angel wings diagonally on his back with the feather tips bleeding as he was the Heaven dragon. Subara has the inverted stars on his hands left by sei. You cut her out of the golem probably left a scar over her heart. When a big wounds there it reacts the mind you see it in a mirror and you flash back to it and who made it. That way the captor can enter their mind through the cracks the closer you are the better. If I can't see kamui someone's made a worse injury over the top of mine in the overset so the transference goes to them not me."**

**"exactly niisan. Here's some pictures he's not dreaming he's unable to…" kotori raised a pile of photos showing each person several picture ach day from her death up till now including the mark that was stoping her brothers attempt of loopholing..**

**"why is he in hospital so much?" **

**Sorata hit him "You put him in their moron, people don't heal from broken ribs, glass fragments and being a walking pin cushion instantly every day he spent with you hospitalized him for five. I don't know how many times one of us overheard him say he should just let you kill him and end things moron!"**

**"it's true fuma remembered personal stalker he was put in so often that both boys ne all the staff and had rooms allocated just for them hell the chefs new them and would add in extra more decent food as they whee coming in due to and I quote abusive boyfriend or clumsiness near the earthquake ruins."**

**"exactly. Hell I had to check them in and out so often that I knew everyone two… half the time we had mini bets on who would die first kamui or Subaru and su was only winning cause he was older and had a few extra years of abuse. The doctors where telling them they should break up with the abusive boyfriend but inuki once mentioned that he had the doc overheard kaumi whisper 'but their all we have left.' When they get out it's a week located in a room together crying and moping then they walk out go to school kamui with a faked smile and you two would pounce and nearly kill them! We had to change hospitals every month cause arashi nekomi and I kept being yelled at for not keeping you two away from kamui and Subaru, then of course one of them would burst into tears then who ever wasn't crying would throw a freak in tantrum yelling throwing things ranting on and on that you two where the only thing they had left worth living for and they would kill anyone who dared keep them away. Subaru nearly destroyed the places yelling for hours that he and kamui would die before giving their lovers up, doctors even the stupid cross adamedy ones wanted them instatustinized straight jacket padded room. Just to keep them from dying especially the last few months … Subaru nearly died after killing to seishiro, he refused to eat drink he avoided sleeping he just sat there in kamuis room sobbing the poof a week later he's standing next to ass hole number two. The last day the day before the fight was the worst I've ever seen. I had been focused on looking for arashi so I didn't notices everything that happened and nekomi spent her last day with her boyfriend but when we both came home… kamui was out cold covered in blood chained to a doorway in mid-air. the entire building was trashed and there was blood everywhere daisukes severed head lay near kamui who was holding the sword, his eyes empty and numb as we unchained him he just fell forward. then when I next saw him he was throwing out five blood covered vibes that had been in him I asked and he put his foot down that it wasn't fuma or subara and told me the full truth. **

**Hinoto wasn't to be trusted when he first entered someone sent swarms of zombies after him the charm used was hinotos, daisuke on her orders had come into rape him yet kamui fought when the basted tried to enter him the sword fly out of nowhere to kill him the teens headless corpses went back to its owner leaving its head behind. He ordered me to not take part in the fight saying daisuke said that arashi was hinotos newest toy I was to get her then run leave the country save her and be happy he then told inuki that if a chance or a reason came to get nekomi out then to take it get her far away keep her and her lover safe. **

**He said he could win he knew his true wish and told us that he would end things that we should forget the damn wall and live for our own sakes. He did the same for aoki telling Karen to burn his face a little just so he couldn't be found, Karen was the only person who fought with him she knew her fate she said it straight to kaumis face that she had to being in the fight the host looking guy you know the one with water? Was like daisuke already dead working for a fake princess Karen had to destroy him in doing so would give nataku a chance of living his own life. "**

**"so what did he do? Ne fuma?" sei asked.**

**"he apologized for choosing to be a heaven dragon… for having control over my fate and for forcing me to kill my sister and some many others then he begged to be forgiven for choosing my fate and to be forgiven for loving me so much that it destroyed me." Fuma spoke solemn his head dropped his eyes glittering with unshed tears that he refused to let fall.**

**"he and Subaru agreed on one thing over all others that they wanted to apologize to both of you and be forgiven for loving you. To die in your arms was there biggest goals yet nighter of you could grant them that wish. None of us could right?" sorata finished refusing to look at anyone.**

**"which is why you're getting another chance to save them." Hokoto spoke glaring slightly at how gloomy and pathetic everyone looked.**

**" if you guys can run while fighting from here to when I will be then you may leave at the end of the week. Kamuis given up hope, currently he's in satsuki and the beasts care it's like he was brain washed turned into a robot then brainwashed again. There's several spells seal and curses on him plugs a high level of drugs and computer chips inside him just so he obeys but it's over kill if you tell him to sleep he won't wake you need to tell him exactly how long he may sleep. The beasts is already working out several ways to help him currently its rewriting the chips in him and having them be coughed up to be destroyed while satsuki deals with the spells once he's marginally better than the beast with self-destruct taking satsuki with it in order to free everyone they already have a plan for escape arashis will take sorashi to your grandfather. Subaru will play bait and kill as many possible before joining nataku and kaumi by visiting all the graves before going back to kill who every they missed. Your best bet is to meet them at the graves, sorata met her outside your grandfathers. You're not zombies we froe time before your hearts stoped that's goes to all of you." Kakyou stated eyeing each of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Kamui dream-

_Cold and black dark everywhere but some shadows darker than others the chains of golden blood his once white wings torn one wing destroyed at his feet the two dragons crying roaring trying to cling to each other as the earths wings the once majestic leather full of holes fragile as a butterfly's fake wings binding all three together. In his mind a song was playing _

**_Brother, my brother_**

**_Tell what are we fighting for?_**

**_we got to end this war._**

**_we should love one another_**

**_can't we just pretend_**

**_this war never began_**

**_We can try..._**

**_Brother my brother _**

**_We face each other from different sides_**

**_the anger burns. Can't remember why._**

**_it's kinda crazy to face such pain._**

**_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_**

**_We watch our world fall apart._**

**_Tell me what good is it_**

**_when you lose your heart_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Brother, My brother_**

**_tell me what are we fighting for?_**

**_isn't life worth so much more?_**

**_we should love one another_**

**_can't we just pretend_**

**_this war never began?_**

**_Tell me why..._**

**_Brother, my brother_**

**_we can try..._**

**_brother, my brother_**

**_Let's take a moment and look deep inside,_**

**_And say we'll give love another try_**

**_We're not as different as we seem to be._**

**_There's so much more to me then what you see_**

**_We Don't have to be this way,_**

**_think about the consequences,_**

**_don't turn and walk away. _**

**_(ChorusX2)_**

**_(brother my brotherX10)_**

Fuma save me!

Chi no ryu woke slowly hearing the dreamer screaming his own tears flowing softly his had more control today it wasn't numb or black. Blinking slowly the spirit dragon shed tears, damning fate once more just as it had when he resided in fumas soul both those boys hadn't deserved this it was always the young and the innocent to die first and most pain fully they had so much going for them only to end up like this. The dragon wasn't evil or cruel it had been only anger and scared thus it lashed out snarling rather than showing its pain. For its life was tied to the earths the slow destruction of the world was like cancer to the dragon and it was close to death when this foolish so called war began. They were never ment to fight heaven and earth where to kill that had been a lie to heal the earth heaven had to help the dragons destined to mate then slowly work as one to Save both humans and the earth. The fighting and suffering that had happened had not be foreordain everyone cursed under a trick a lie. Cost so many children their live cost both sides darkness which only made them weaker so much weaker that they were practically enslaved.

"yours awake?"

"yes. I'm sorry about last night I was out of it…. It was to clouded due to what they have done to this child."

"you mean kamui? Who are you and what."

"Chi no ryu _Altair_. Miss loved by laptops Satsuki."

The eyes widened two millimetres at the nickname.

"/kamui/ fuma?"

"the dragon of earth not the boy nighter boy deserved this nor was the war real they weren't to fight Aquila and I should never made to fight as fate claimed us Lovers. Both of us are currently in this child when the twin star I laid under mates with Aquila's star child then the earth shall heal my fight was out of pain not pleasure of killing…" the dragon spoke his voice echoed and liquid over kamuis own faint voice.

"are you ok?"

"tried. the mind of dragons our spirits are too strong for this level of control without our star child being awake he's weak and ill and we dragons forced to take control of his body."

"regards on?"

"I would love to kill those two slow and painfully~"

"beast wants to run some test and see if it's possible to help kamui when were done then you can have your wish."

The golden eyed boy nodded slightly laying back eyes shut so the supercomputer/robot/android whatever could do whatever it needed slowly. Six hours later his body jerked writhing eyes still shut with a moan dulled purple eyes peaked out tears falling from the blank reflective eyes.

Subaru had wandered in two hours ago worried when satsuki and kaumi hadn't taken any of the food true it was drugged but one still had to eat they deliberately only taking certain foods( e.g. the bread despite being so hard they had to jump on it) the water and if they were ill the frozen sou as it was harder to drug the three.

"kamui!"

The said boy whimpered cringing back bring his hands to his head tugging slightly blank eyes darting mumbling what sounded like a mini argument with himself his voice hushed and pained flinching every so often till the boy started nodding then looking up at Subaru shivering he familiar eyes blank before trying to move only to slump to the grouping twitching as the beast quickly did a check. Their leader had most likely blocked away his own memory's so it wouldn't feel too much pain when they tampered with him however as it wasn't a very long time of memories it should be fairly easy to fix with a few breaths of exhausted air before the boys twitching ceased with a plaintive moans Subaru gently petted the his 'elder brother (mentally only)' brother's hair trying to soothe him.

"Beasts is done when keep him calm when he wakes and give him some soup that's all we can do… I'm sorry su but this can't go on it he's not himself by tomorrow then we can die trying to escape you should to get arashi go on baby sit for her please?" satuski spoke calmly sadden and pissed off at how often the two boys where harmed.

Watching as her friend did as she asked arashi flew in seconds later terrified for kaumi.

"give me the truth your hiding from nataku and Subaru? Now satsuki."

"kamui need help… if this continues he has four months left to live his body's decaying his organs are failing on him due to the strain his body is housing both dragons of heaven and of earth. Even if we got him out the second he wakes he's developed a few mental disorders we already knew of the depression but we were wrong its borderline bipolar not bad but combined with asburgers, at the rat he's going even free he wouldn't last long he needs to be near one of us at all times or his could start going into a bout.

Most commonly as we've seen some days he barely stoping himself from death, then he's almost homicidal I even the looks he and Subaru share they don't trust themselves and I fear Subaru's might be further along after all those two are like twins however kaumis mentally older he's far more mature and smart then what we normally give him credit for he just finished an online bachelor's degree for mythology he got top marks when he's bored or thinking of doing something dangerous either he comes for a chat or if its late he'll talk to beast doing random tests on his iq. Subaru dose the same but less often in comparison, kaumis iq is nine times that of Subaru's. He's five points higher than my own and Subaru's is in between you and nataku's. when he wakes up we need to keep them both calling if he can't recall us then I'm breaking you all out if he doesn't then I'll feed his suicidal urges I need you to keep Subaru and nataku on you while I watch of kam cha.

Please ara,if he's himself I send him to you before I blow up this place beast and I will destroy as much as we can so please stay safe and live for your son I like that runt he's going to be exactly like both of you and will most likely make little yuzu look sane so take care and keep him away from chocolate kay?"

"I'll miss our debates on whos man was more annoying tsuki chan. Beast if you dare let he feel pain I'll destroy every electronic device I see you got it you damn little one if you two share a soul like in the dream scape I'll see ya if you're not in heaven I'll go to hell to visit you two. Sayonara Nakuma." The Japanese long haired once claimed ice beauty smiled kissing both of them leaving to her room fetch everyone into her room giving prayers for kamui and Subaru.

"aunty ara?" nataku asked giving the best puppy eyes yet.

"Subaru let taku hold him to after all takus pretty much his brother." Arashi sighed she entered to fine Subaru hugging and cooing softly to her son nataku had been whimpering begging and trying to get near but Subaru refused saying the clone could drop the baby or hurt him.

With a slight sigh sorashi was passed over the baby giggling at the pretty blue mark on his 'brothers' head.

"tell me ara."

"the beast checked you both your developing bipolar both you and kamui and he was born with a mild cause of asburgers you to need help and to be watched over constantly however you ant stay here. Kaumis organs are failing due to the experiments and his body's trying to host both the dragon of earth and the dragon of heaven. Satsuki said to be read to die and or run tonight if he wakes and knows who he is and everything then shell send him here and then break us out if not she's going to make him kill himself then scream to tell us it's time to die." Arashi said straight faced yet with small tears falling.

'what about?"

"I made a charm in the dream scape on my death it will break kakyus hair tie is my charm the second it starts to break and shoot off light hell come and take sorashi to nekomi. Nataku knows which is why he wants some time with him ok?"

"yeah… it just pisses me off that we cant catch a break one after another things just get worse without a single break not even a clam before the storm and yet my mind still wanders comparing me to seishiro as if by coping him I'll be closer to him in his arms again."

"I do the same for sorata, every day I try to be like him and everything is amplified like father like son."

"will mama be happy tonight aunty?" nataku tugged lightly on her asylum issues long sleeved white uniform identical t what the others where all wearing.

"no matter what mama will be happy cause either way he'll be able to see your daddy okay so you have to be strong for mama now." She replied hugging the clone her own son still in its arms curled up sleeping his small baby hands clenched around the white top like a koala.

The clone nodded rapidly before hugging back and trying to get sorashi back to his mother so he could cling to Subaru knowing that mama and uncle where fragile and unlike papa need more hugs.

It was then that hinoto decided to come bully them making them watch as Subaru was raped and then cutting off natakus and sorashi ear giggling out a cruse to arashi "he's nowhere near as good as his father they match this way a lot better but hmm I think I forgot one small thing Arashi~ the apple doesn't fall from the tree just like you a whorish slut who gave up her only good point, just like you he'll be an empty urchin fucking whatever feeds you like a good boy~!"

With a cry arashi screamed before fainting tassered let with the others bleeding Subaru quickly managed to heal the two sewing the ears back on as well as cleaning up every last trace and scent of blood.

Kaumis nightmare-

The chains where fragile the dragons came closer almost hugging him. He shivered as one talked.

_"shh we'll never hurt you my dear star child. Kaumi you were never ment to fight fuma, we dragons were not created to fight but to mate. When earth and heaven combine the world shall shine plants revive and humans survive. That's is the true prophecy of the stars, my dear star child. I am Aquila dragon of the Heaven my mate or in your terms boyfriend is Alitar dragon of the earth. Before he joined with your friend he had been harmed wounded, like all creatures he lashed out in pain those two keep your friends body drugged so he would hurt you and himself in the process." She gently cradled the weekend child._

_"kamui you need to fight it, the two of us are going to sleep and lend you our powers please you must live. Your mate the twin star He's out there you have to go on For him, you can do it star child."_

_The boy whimpered slightly showing he heard at least within the pain. His body was rejecting the drugs that caused his slow dna change. He needed freedom in any manner and both he and Aquila were determined to give him it they could hold back his illness healing it by drawing on the child's own untapped unlimited powers by in so the mustn't meet like this it made him worse yet better at the same time._

_"__**If You Angels can hear this you'd better hurry up and help these poor children before we dragons get Mad on their behalf!**__"_

Kotori sneezed.

"you ok? Koto chan?" hotoko said soft they had been watching , they were guardian angels of their chosen little brothers.

"yeah but think someone's noticed us. Kaumis body's dying due to what has been done to him and trying to house both dragons the earth one just called out. 'if you can hear their you'd better hurry up and help these poor children before we dragons get mad on their behalf' the both are trying to heal kamui, but the earth is right."

"there done. I'm a bit worried about fuma he kept starting off into space then he would growl and shake his head."

"it could be that the dragon of earth can feel niisan and is trying to reposesive him to take some of the strain of kamui but I believe Nissan would fight it after how much he hurt kamui and killed others last time."

"I think we should sit the boys down and tell them everything."

"it may be time to explain why we couldn't let any of them die. The true tale must be told in full." Kotori agreed with kankyo.

Not three minute later the three freshly washed boys where sitting in a Japanese styled tea room the towels wrapped lightly in their hair or on their shoulders. Soata was acting as he would around kamui and Subaru joking and messing around with the other two as seishiro laid him a few cold glares but joined in to torment fuma.

"guys what are you both five? Not eve kam would act this pathetic." Fuma said pulling away with a faint grin.

"so what's your plan when we do finally get back?"

"first I want to find ara then were leaving japan I recall she once said she wished to visit the great wall in china I'll take her and our child there and raise him. I'll keep them safe I miss her soo darn much. What about you two?"

"I'm going to tie Subaru to a bed and not leave him for a full year as an apology then afterwards we'll travel I once promise to show him the world so that's what I'll do every city town around the world by his side if were still alive at the end of all that then well return, what about you fuma?"

"if I know kamui he'll faint after seeing me I'll move him somewhere safe and underground then let him rant before I do anything to him then I won't stop until those sluts are dead. I will never leave him again I'll help him kill those two then we might visit the graves before we repeat his mother's trip we've both got pass ports and a green card for England our moms grew up there with his aunt despite them all being Japanese. After that who know hell I might take him to visit anyone who still alive."

"so then anyone know why where here?"

"its because both Subaru and kaumi are dying. They've just being diasosed with bipolar and kamuis body's rejecting the dna changes… to make that worse both dragons are inside him their already doing everything they can to keep them alive but…"

"satsuki doesn't think kaumi will make it so they all plan to die. Correct?" fuma sated fist clenched.

"yes so were send you two back asap we can't get you inside you'll be on the edge if they live they run straight towards you for a mile before splitting up I'm going to put up my own kekkai they won't be able to leave it and insure the none can interrupt you lot however it may take a few days for them to believe you or the fact they're not dead. Both kaumi and Subaru believe that you will stalk them then rape them for several days before letting them talk to you both." Kakyo spoke as he was the only living dream seer in the group.

The three boys nodded "so how do we get to them?" sorata spoke softly looking at the other two and the girls one last time.

"wake up. Its time." Kotori spoke with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kamui woke slowly his body still lightly drugged.

"kaumi?" satsuki asked gently watching as he flinched.

The boy took a few deep breaths "sorry tsuki…. It's hard to recall things after just waking…. I understand ok, I'll miss you." The boy hugged her tears falling forbiddingly before giving her and beast a light kiss on the check as he left.

beast waited till they could hear Subaru and kaumi crying just outside of detonation zone before it was lifted into her arms curling around her just before exploding. It registered her final words 'I love you good bye beast.'

The explosion shock the whole building impounding around their cell causing sorashi to cry out, his mother shouting orders leading them out of the chaos. The got off campus in the forest like surrounds shivering at the clean crisp morning air as they contused running.

Nataku winced the harsh stones and earthy decay of leaves and bark digging into his feet his mother moaned tripping into the ground. Kaumi growled as a faint green kekkai leapt up from around them the unfamiliar shape forbidding. "that better not be there's."

"if it's up we might be able to…. Nataku think you can try to fly?" Subaru's friendly yet clipped business tone came forth the clone nodded springing upwards with a grin.

"yay mama look!" nataku grinned bouncing/ flying around in intricate patterns a minuter blur of joy.

"that's really cool nataku? What shape is the kekkai can you see it?" kaumi called back smiling at the clone.

"it's the shape of a cloud all fluffy no one can get in the solders are trying but don't see it. I know who made it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "it's kakyou sama!"

"oh thank gods. I bet it's the air and the concretion that's aloud our powers back right su? I mean in there we weren't connected to the earth or sky it was all man made which suited satsuki's powers but not our now where reconnected." Arashi reasoned smiling now cooing and trying to calm her small child.

"that would be it think the tree lived?" kamui returned with a faint smile a mockery of his past ones.

"nah I had it outside her cell when it exploded hopeful it burnt to the hell it deserved. Wed better go kakyous probably on just holding this thing up so speed is needed we can go all out now to get out of range before splitting we can stop when we hit the city harder to track us anyone know a place with a change of clothes?"

"yeah fumas house… I went to visit the last day I fully stooked it just in case I thought that if fuma came back he could see it and live their till things calmed down I fixed up everything for him. Incise we…."

Subaru nodded hugging him glad that everyone knew where the mouto residence was run/flying towards it the barrier following them as they went setting up mini games of tip and catch me if you can to keep spirits up nataku winning most of the time for his sake. They got just outside the place as the barrier fell they ran in following kamui as he dug out some of kotoris clothes for arashi before point nataku and Subaru at fumas wardrobe taking some of his own clothes for himself to hide some of the defect.

"ara stay theirs some baby clothes of mine mother lent for kotori sorashi can have them now. There a full baby kit their mother left in take just in case kotoris kids needed them." Kamui said dropping the said items in her hands with some money the plan was to slip up after all this would be the first place to look for at least himself.

"thanks kamuis I'll keep them well…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl said before closing the door behind her.

"ARA!" kamui and Subaru said flying to the door seeing her closed on the group before following her own scream with nataku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ten minute earlier.

Fuma sorata and seishiro woke in the park under kotori tree wincing.

"let see if I was running and wearing ugly clothes…. Guys lets visit my old home I bet kamuis stashed stuff there for me he planned to die and would have hoped for me to visit. He would have gone there after hiding everything kotori owned." Fuma reasoned taking off in the direction the got in to her kamui talking to arashi about baby things sorata shot forwards as the door opened his girlfriend screamed collapsing into his arms.

Hearing the screams all there boy/s ((A/N I'm calling nataku a boy despite being sexless deal with it)) ran out only to copy her cry as the first two slumped to the ground nataku standing eyes open half chanting insanely

"but papa died his head went and papa died mama cried and said so everyone said so papa s dead ? papa?"

"taku shh its ok. Kakyou saved the three of us I'll explain in a bit we need to get them to safety lets spilt up the park in three weeks ok? Sora, sei?" fuma spoke lifting kamui into his arms wincing at how damn light he was last time he had but now he was worse. "taku come on its time to do to my home you remember where it is right?" he spoke gently pulling his self-proclaimed son with him glad that it was an unknown spot.

Seishiro lifted up Subaru also wincing. Before taking him to his apparmented on in a building revered for sakuramoris. Waiting for sorata to grab his girl and daughter. "Oi sora catch these belong to a small house I own near the river its calming with little traffic take here there till the met up. Cya."

Fumas house.

Fuma lightly laid kaumi on the king sized bed leaving some fresh clothes out for him as he went through to update all of his id once he was done he found kamui still sleeping with nataku sitting near his 'mama' I wonder when and why he started that one?

"nata? I'm home." The clone ran into him knocking over.

"don't weave papa not again…."

" I know nata but I had to get food you and mom haven't had any of my cooking in the while or any food for that matter right?"

Nataku nodded no permanently latched to his father following fuma around as they cooked a full meal and some of kaumis favourites with some deserts and snacks. Fuma lightly joking around with nataku causing the boy to giggle as some of the cream landed on his noises from the cream phoenix fuma had created out of his own physic powers to help nataku cope and calm down.

"taku?' a small voice said the almost owlish purple eyes set in their pale milk skin as kaumi poked his head in around the corner they teen had put out the clothes almost purring at the feel of the soft mauve silk p'js with fluffy white robe.

"Mama papa and I made some nummy food." Nataku smiled running over pulling kaumi with him over to the table pushing kamui into a comply chair as fuma dropped the first plate of warm food into his lap.

"your not dead. Kakyou found the ghosts of kotori and Subaru's sister. They froze time before our hearts stoped and then healed us however we slept until yesterday due to how wounded we've had one day to insure we can walk before I nearly throttled them in order to come home they told us Everything. I'm sorry." Fuma said popping some of the food into kaumis mouth, trying and failing not to laugh at the owlish orbs as kamui nearly moaned at the warm lightly spiced food.

"remind me to kill him will you…. He should have told us." Kaumi half whispered.

"yeah?"

"yeah… I'll kill him after I'm finished KILLING YOU DAMNIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING CRIED AT YOUR FUNERAL THOUSE BITCHES PAID FOR IT JUST TO RUB IT IN MY FUCKING FACE BEFORE CARTING US TO A BULIDING IN THE MIDLE OF NOWHERE! THEY THEN HURT TAKU JUST TO GET ME TO STOP WHINNG ABOUT YOU! THEY BURNT YOUR NAME AND FACE INTO NATAKU, SUBARUS AND MY BACKS JUST SO I WOUDNT FORGET I WAS THE CAUSE! DAMNIT I BARELY RECALL THE LAST 5 MONTHS BECAUSE OF THE PAIN AND DRUGS I HAVE A CATS EARS AND TAIL FUMA ! I'VE BEEN RAPED OVER AND OVER BY PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAMES OF SO MANY FACES AND I CAN BARELY RECALL THEM! IT HURT FUMA THAT I WAS ONLY ALLOWED TO LIVE IF I WAS GOOD AND LET MY BODY BE USED BY PARTICALLY ANYONE WHO WORKED FOR THOUSE TWO WHORISH HAGS….. iit hurt… so much and every single day they reminded all of us that we killed the only ones we cared for that we didn't have the right to live…" kaumi ranted standing up a lay two weak yet well aimed punches before copalsing to his knees crying.

Nataku grabbed kaumi in a light hug before also starting to cry. Gently rocking kaumi till he passed out. "mamas right papa…"

"they didn't?" fuma slowly said his eyes wide.

Nataku smiled sadly laying kaumi on his lap before pulling off his shirt the brand of fumas face in a circle of his own full name residing on the back of his waist just above his pants line. "Subaru's was carved on to him but when it healed they made own of seishiro. Arashi and sorashi each have one of sorata arashis is on her ankle sorashis was tattooed on his foot. It was our punishment to letting you all die and for want to be free even if our death was the price."

"oh you two… I'm going to torture and slowly kill those two till not even kotori can fix em. I'll shred every atom inside them."

Kamui started to stir as fuma picked him into his arms whispering countless apologises till kaumi fully relaxed after a few minutes fuma stoped after three had been drowned out by kamuis stomach the said boy had turned an attractive red out of embarrassment.

"um where are we?"

"this it's a place seishiro helped me buy. He own nearly one third of the town he's probably giving sorata a set a keys for a good place for the baby. We're meeting up at kotos grave in three weeks ok so relax and eat then I plan to spoil you rotten."

Kamui let himself to be led to the table sitting in-between fuma and nataku with a small grin as they ate.

Soratas new home-

He hadn't even gotten through the door before the small baby began to cry, his father flustering around trying to change and feed the small boy before burping him gently humming to him she tried to ignore the image on the small boys foot.

"there there papas here now."

He was laying the boy in a homemade blanket nest in place of a crib when arashi woke.

"sorry I'm late… ara please no wait I don't think kakyou and the ghost girls would bring me back a second time so please don't kill me"

"I'm going to kill him how dare they let everyone think we had lost the only fucking things we were living for." The once shy quiet yet deadly girl had changed with mother hood she was now more natural to her age.

Sorashi chose this exact moment to start crying sorata instant picking up his son cooing and rocking the child with a sad grin his arashi had suffered so long without him only holding on for this small child his own son how darn romantic.

"there there your mama just needs some sleep kay there there I won't let anything happen papas home now and he won't ever let you two go ever again.

Arashi smiled taking the child of his dad.

"see mamas here now let's go to sleep then mama needs to Have A Word with papa like she dose with big brother nataku and uncle kaumi and Subaru." The words came like honey on a bear trap, fluid beautiful warm yet oh so warm deadly.

The small boy giggled "mama papa nig nig."

"yes night night good boy." Arashi smiled proudly as the boy fell back to sleep before being put back into his bundled nest.

"so smart just like his mother." Sorata spoke accidently regaining all of arashis attention. "wait who nataku?"

"the clone the one Karen once mentioned. The kid who trailed after dark kaumi calling him dad, nataku started to call our kaumi his mother then nataku started calm us survivors as aunts and uncles but mental he's only 4 so he adores sorashi. Soras first words where brother and that was while nataku was holding him. So I've help kaumi raise them both as their two mothers, satsuki used to help school them their fast learners and Subaru gave them a tiny bit of self-defence just in case while acting as the mock father for both of us. However the only person as old as me was satsuki and as she dint really care I was in charge of telling off idiots like you an both of the other two I hope that kaumi and Subaru wound their two far more then I plan to but if their anything like I know there become they won't just like me…" arashi spoke before punching sorata in the stomach before pulling him into a deep powerful tongue kiss.

"I missed you every single day you big moron don't you ever dare try something that foolish again stop following fate destiny is far better an kinder once destiny can change even if ones fate remains I never want to see you die for me ever again you here me."

"I know baby I know I'm not leaving not again. I'm here to stay… fuma decided before fleeing with kaumi that we'll met up in a few weeks under kotoris tree. I think by the seishiro and fuma will have decided the best way to cause those two traitors the slowest most painful deaths possible. Till then we should rest up then see about restarting our lives slowly. Tomorrow I'll go shopping gets some supplies and a proper crib fix up all my id extra. Ok ara?" he smiled brightly kissing her for head as they laid down around the small boy.

Seishirou-

It was fun to watch Subaru sleep, it had always been one of his best pastimes. Subaru was so restfully in his sleep normally he looked so darn calm asides when he would cry or get anger it was so darn cute. He had already done the smart thing… tie Subaru to the bed just in case after all he tended to be a violent waker. At least around him, so he had gone through and moved all the breakables out of this bed room and instead put in all the little knickknacks he knew Subaru adored like the first 150 Pokémon plush toys, a few other stuffed animals mainly cats. The had also put out Subaru's fave clothing, and a warm bowl of food nearby for him to eat he looked far too thin almost as bad as the few seconds worth glimpse of kamui.

After all dark kaumi or fuma as one of the few who could get away by using his normal name (a privilege only he and naataku where given along with the real kaumi despite denying it) they were friends just like their ukes, as he once put it was easier to keep any eye on each other and their partners by sticking nearby after all you could find anyone one of the four you just need to find two. Subaru clung to kaumi and him just like kaumi did willing to i.e. for his friend but only at fumas hands he once had the pleasure of talking to the amethyst eyed teen. Well a lecture on how he would suffer if he hurt Subaru more then was pleasurable. He retorted by blackmailing the smaller teen with pictures of fuma from all the times he stayed with him till the guy got his own place other than the shrine which was mainly kaumis.

"nnghhhmmmm…." The sleepy voice moaned as the blue eyes opened blast with fear and hatred. "I thought killing you once was enough damnit what are you a zombie or am I the one dead now."

"where both alive blame your sister for healing sorata fuma and I."

"so that's whys your covered in white feathers it was eight her or kotori but she prefers messing with kaumi." The boy state board.

"huh?"

"we know their dead and angels but we also know that they've been stalking us cause they keep dropping feathers everywhere. Like the week all my cigarettes beamed feathers then the ash tray was lifted by a pure force and thrown at me with a packet of nicotine gum. Or the time kotori's features which kaumis angelic too were put in everyone's clothing so he had to were girls clothes for a month, then there was the ice-cream incident they place ice-cream out of near us then when we went to eat it would vanish causing us to fall forwards into each other if kaumi wasn't so fast after dogging fumas kisses we would have end up kissing, then of course they was they Halloween imprisonment… while locked up as slaves an experiments the girls tried to 'help'. They rigged the place to your shower singing then flew around laughing when satsuki screamed, then of course we got punished for using the beasts holographic properties. I o believe we decided to kill or ignore the if we died. Infect after the second feather we gain 32 pillows yippee." The once reserve boy spat scacasticly.

"finally started using your tongue huh?"

"why of course, someone had to talk after all hearing screams was the only proof we had some night of others being alive."

"Subaru." Seishiro threatened mainly trying to see something he recognised.

"that's my name don't wear it out." Came a snarky tone.

"is kamui as bad as you?"

"oh hell no kaumis nowhere near like me he worse." The once reserved boy cackled like a witch with sugar.

"in what ways?"

"I was only touched when with him, they barely came near me focusing on hi something to do with his screams sounding better, or that when we first went in he would cry over everything however after a while he cried away all of his tears just like me so if we can't cry then we had to smile~ they left me to tend to arashis child and nata. While the forced the beast to help create better drugs to test on kamui, after all if it was you or fuma hurting us we would have been fine but as every day was another reminder that we KILLED you it made things worse theirs an image on my shoulder your face name and date of death with cause burnt into me. One of fuma is on kaumi and sorata on both ara and sorashi. Were all fucked up but of course the chosen one Kamui /kamui/ was still on the shortness end of the stick. Funny thing is our only reason for why they were doing that to us was cause we fell in love with someone other the those two skanks. The both planed too wed kamui yet they were one and then there was only one so they thought t share using me as the could have sex at the same time… loving someone who we killed was our crime and we both know that the sakuramori can only love twice, the person they love on the frit time and the person who kills them it's one of kam and my own favourite chats why we can't even be friends we love those we killed too much and if we start to care for each other only one will live. Seeing as he's running around with both dragons inside him, it's a bet which one of us will die first but aarashi asked for us to die together as one that was todays plan a this was plan b to get to fumas old home then we swore to never see each other again the tree nataku and kam would help me kill them then continue to help feed it but lucky it died in the explosion I can't feel or hear it anymore."

"if your finished eating you should go to sleep please?"


	6. Chapter 6

I've been reciving these all morning but just incase someone has'nt or even reads my stories im folowing the drill.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
